


Time of need

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:05:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Percy is an alpha. Come on, a guy like him can't possibly be anything else, right? So when his heat sets in, Percy is not delighted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time of need

**Author's Note:**

> Never wrote abo before. Not sure if I've done it right. But this just kind of came over me and demanded to be written. Not beta'd.

Oh no! Not now!

Percy tried to take a deep breath to calm down when he noticed that sweat started to trickle down his back. He was in the middle of a meeting, this couldn't happen now! If only he could get out to at least mask his scent with the expensive stuff his doctor prescribed! Nobody needed to know that he was going into heat.

Nobody needed to know that he was an omega.

Nature must have made a mistake making him an omega. He was almost two meters tall and since he was allowed to, worked out like crazy, which showed. He wasn't underdeveloped in the lower regions as many omegas were and he had a strong will, able to lead if the situation demanded it. It had been quite a shock when his first heat set in. Other than other omegas, it had caught him totally unaware. Well, probably not totally unaware, he did know that he didn't have a knot but thought that it would probably only show when he found his mate. So he hadn't been prepared at all when the sweating and unbearable need had started for the first time.

Having been half unconscious throughout and ill after it, Percy had sought the help of a specialist. He just couldn't reveal this about himself in his work environment. He hadn't gotten the promotion to deputy division manager because he was weak and unable to decide for himself. After all this time, this unfortunately still was how most people viewed omegas. Dependent, needy little creatures that couldn't do on their own.

Percy wiped the sweat off his upper lip, masking his action with a cough.

Then again, maybe people in the company would understand? Arthur was an omega after all. But he had Merlin. To keep him balanced. Maybe that was the trick? Find a mate and go on as if nothing ever happened? Someone to get him through the horrible time of heat, so he could keep up the pretence of being an alpha himself? But that wasn't how Arthur and Merlin worked. They just seemed to be a happy couple. Arthur was the CEO of the company and Merlin worked in marketing. What they did when Arthur took the week off was none of anyone's business. When they returned, they both seemed to be relaxed and content and went back to their jobs the way it was expected.

It was just difficult to find a mate when you looked like an alpha. Not that Percy had revealed this secret to many people. Even though the raised eyebrow-look Merlin threw him was a good sign that he was about to out himself if he couldn't get out of this meeting! He gave Merlin a shaky smile and then looked back at the papers in front of him, his concentration completely gone now. If only he had thought about bringing a butt plug! It wouldn't help much but it might have gotten him through the rest of the meeting without too much distraction.

Gwaine lifted his head and sniffed audibly. No, not Gwaine! Gwaine was nice, but he was a player, everyone knew this. Percy wasn't desperate enough to get it on with Gwaine. Yet. He knew the time would come where he didn't care any longer who it was as long as he didn't have to go through it alone. He needed to get home!

Pulling a tissue out of his pocket, he blew his nose and then tugged at his collar. The tie didn't really help with this. Could someone turn down the heating, please? Percy reached for a bottle of water to take a sip but downed most of the water in one go. When he set it down again, he felt all eyes turned on him.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I don't feel too well, if you'd excuse me?"

Almost panicked, he shoved his chair back violently, jumped up and quickly made it to the door, trying to ignore the clearly audible growls.

At his desk, he found the bottle of masking-spray, which he almost emptied on himself. He needed to make it through the day without anyone finding out. It was embarrassing enough that this had started in the meeting and he would have to find a good excuse for his rashly exit.

An hour later, Percy had all but barricaded himself behind his desk, closed the door and hoped that nobody would want anything from him. He was in no condition to give coherent information or even deciding anything.

When the door opened and Gwen came in, Percy looked at her with wild eyes.

"I'll call you a taxi, Percy."

"My car is in the parking lot, I don't need a taxi, Gwen." Taking his jacket off and pulling the tie from his neck hadn't really helped, so Percy started to roll his sleeves up. Damn, he had fiddled with the a/c for a while and cursed that there wasn't an 'ice age' setting, it was still too warm and his shirt clung to his sweaty back.

"You are in no condition to drive, Percy." She came closer. "Go home."

"I can't, Gwen. I have work to do."

"Percy, I've been working for this company long enough to know the signs. I've been Arthur's PA for years before I came here."

Swallowing hard, Percy wiped the sweat off his forehead. If only that damned want would go away!

Gwen looked at him with kind eyes and an understanding smile. "The longer you'll stay, the more likely everyone will notice. I have been fending off unmated alphas for the last two hours. Even Cenred from Distribution has been loitering the hallways. Go, before you're so desperate that you'll even take him."

Percy made a face. So it was already so obvious that people from the other end of the company followed his smell here. Nodding quickly, Percy got up. "Taxi?"

"Will be here in five minutes." Gwen smiled encouragingly. "Do you want me to come along to make sure you'll get home alright?"

"No, I'm fine. I'll...I might be gone for a few days." He got up to gather his things, his hands shaking. He would be at home in half an hour. At home where at least an assortment of toys were waiting for him. It probably wasn't the same, but it would have to do to get over the want, the need to be filled.

"You look like you're coming down with a flu." Gwen nodded gravely but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

Closing his eyes and shivering hard, Percy grabbed the edge of his desk, waiting for this fit of greedy need to be over, before he straightened up again. "I think so, too."

 

When Gwen led him to the entrance, glaring all the hungry alphas they encountered on the way down away, there was a company car waiting.

"This is not my taxi." Percy tried to blink the sweat out of his eyes and was shivering so hard that he had to lean on Gwen. He didn't know how he would have made it so far without her.

"No, it's Leon, he'll take you home. We can't let you go on your own."

"Too far...?"

"Yes, you're too far gone already. When you're back we'll have to talk about knowing the signs and acting soon enough. And especially about having a confidante who knows what to do."

Leon opened the passengers’ door and together they helped Percy in.

Squirming in the seat, digging his fingers into the safety belt, Percy bit his lower lip, trying not to whimper. He was glad that he didn't have to go with some unknown taxi driver who might take advantage of him, but it was very awkward that Leon had to see him this way. Feeling his hole quiver, Percy hoped he wouldn't make a mess on the seat and wondered if tampons would help with that?

The thought was gone as fast as it came when Leon climbed into the car and started the engine.

"Not long and we'll have you in a safer environment." Leon tried to make small-talk for which Percy was thankful for. It gave him a little distraction, even though he couldn't help but moan needily a couple of times.

Half an hour later, Leon helped Percy through the door of his apartment and Percy clung to him.

"Fuck me...please...fuck me...I need...I..."

Leon swallowed. "Percy, I..."

"I don't care that you're a beta, claim me, make me yours, I need something in me!" Percy tugged at his clothes. It was too hot and he couldn't have fabric come between him and Leon.

Leon had helped Percy removing his shoes and looked up. "I'm not a beta."

Percy howled in frustration. "Another...another omega. Cruel!" Why had Gwen sent for Leon if he couldn't help him?

"I'm not an omega either. Percy, I'm an alpha." Leon shivered, too, the smell of Percy overwhelmingly strong now that he removed more clothes and sweated the masking fluid off.

“Wha…nobody…” The thought was washed away by the urge and Percy ripped the rest of his clothes off. “Do it!”

Leon closed his eyes. “You’re really testing my self-restraint.”

Percy climbed around on the bed and wiggled his arse at Leon. “Are you…is there someone?” He clenched his teeth and keened. 

“No, I’m not mated, but…I know you want to meet your special person in a different situation, not like this.”

“No time! No talk!” Percy thrashed around on the bed, reaching for his cock and trying to shove his fingers into him.

Leon took a deep breath, which might have been the wrong thing to do in this situation. In no time he was out of his clothes and had moved Percy around before he shoved into him.

Finally! Finally he had a cock up his arse! Percy knew it wasn’t enough but it would do for now! He moaned and tried to concentrate on the feeling of Leon’s cock travelling up his arse. It felt so good!

When he moved a bit, he felt Leon brushing against his spot and came instantly. It was a relief, but it wasn’t enough. He was so lose and so wet and all he needed was to be filled over and over again. “More!”

Leon grabbed his hips tight and started to pound into him. That was better and Percy never wanted it to end. 

“Gosh, my knot has never been bigger…” Leon murmured after a while.

“Shove it in!” Percy sobbed. He’d come a few times already, but his body needed more. He pressed his head into the pillows and grabbed the sheets when the change of angle made him come again. 

Shivering hard when Leon ran his hand up his spine, Percy tried to shove back. 

“Are you sure?”

“YES!...” Percy squirmed and yelled out when he felt the pressure and then finally, finally!, he felt really filled, claimed and as if he belonged. 

+++

Percy didn’t know how many times he’d come or what time of day or night it was. He had no feeling for how long they’d been at it, but he knew that Leon had taken care of him. Not only had he fucked him again and again, knotted and spent hours like this, just connected, caressing is body and kissing his neck and shoulder, he had made him drink enough liquids and even managed to make him eat a bit of soup. He’d taken him to get a shower – where they fucked again – and then dried him off with a soft towel. 

Slowly, he blinked awake, expecting to be alone again. His heat was over, he felt it and he had never experienced anything like this. Yes, the greedy want, the urge to be filled, the feeling of going crazy if nobody fucked him, all that had been there. But there also had been someone to help him, to fuck him, to keep him sane and grounded. 

“Hey.” Leon just came in, dressed in soft sweatpants, carrying a tray. “How do you feel?”

Percy scrambled up and ran a hand over his eyes and then rubbed at his neck. This was a bit awkward, wasn’t it? “Better. Thank you.”

Leon sat down on the edge of the bed after setting the tray down. “I’ve made you some sandwiches. Here, have some tea, too.”

Sipping the tea, Percy didn’t dare to look at Leon.

“Are you regretting that I am here?” Leon asked softly.

“What?” Percy’s head snapped up. “No! You were wonderful. You were there to help someone in need.” He felt himself blush. 

“Percy…” Leon reached out and put his hand on Percy’s. “I weren’t here to help ‘someone’ in need. I wouldn’t have been here if it hadn’t been you.”

“I…,” Percy looked at Leon, “I don’t think I understand.”

“This came out wrong. I didn’t mean to take advantage of you.” Leon pulled his hand back.

“You didn’t!”

“I pretty much did. I had all these confusing feelings – I like you for a long time. But I always thought – like everyone else – that you are an alpha. And two alphas…that just doesn’t end well. So when I smelled you today in that meeting…gosh, Percy, you have no idea what that did to me. I’ve never wanted anyone like this and when Gwen called…”

“She called you?”

“I think she knew.” Leon threw Percy a little smile. “Do you think…it’s too early to make a decision, but if you want to…I could be here for your next heat?”

Percy chuckled. This was all a bit much and he felt rather drained from the past few days. “I…I think I remember something you said, at the beginning. To meet a special person somewhere else? I think I’d like to do all the ‘somewhere else’-stuff with you before the next time…if it makes sense.” 

A wide smile spread on Leon’s face. “I’d love that.” He took the mug out of Percy’s hand and leaned in to put a soft kiss on Percy’s lips. “Now rest.”


End file.
